


Il linguaggio dei segni.

by A n o n y m o u s Rei (rainingashonFlorence)



Series: Little love. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU!Hightschool, Dekra is fem!Derek, F/F, Hale alive, Kol is male!Cora, Laura is a kinda of teen, Peter hale - Freeform, deaf!Stiles, fem!Stiles Stilinski/fem!Derek Hale, firts kiss, lacrosseplayer!Dekra, mentionted Hale family, possible hints of incest Laura/Peter.
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingashonFlorence/pseuds/A%20n%20o%20n%20y%20m%20o%20u%20s%20Rei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Di Dekra che decide di imparare il linguaggio dei segni/mani un giovedì mattina quando vede Stiles gesticolare cercando di spiegare a Scott qualcosa che doveva suonare vagamente come <i>‘ho dimenticato le orecchie a casa’</i>, di Peter Hale che <i>ama</i> le sue nipoti e gli inconvenienti di una famiglia numerosa."</p><p>[Dekra/Stiles]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il linguaggio dei segni.

**Author's Note:**

> Questo è una specie di prequel di "Kisses and adorable embarassement". Potete leggerla o meno, solo secondo me poi vi sarà più chiaro tutto.

_ Il linguaggio dei segni. _

__

 

 

La giornata è già iniziata male e Dekra vorrebbe rigirarsi nelle coperte e tornare a dormire ma Talia sta gridando contro Peter qualcosa sul _farsi le adolescenti_ e sulla _figura di padre che vuole dare ai suoi figli,_ Laura ha la musica a palla, tre stanze più in là della sua eppure sembra che lo stereo si acceso anche lì, Kol batte ripetutamente la mano contro la porta della sorella per farle abbassare il volume ma, in risposta, Laura alza ancora di più la musica.

Dekra può benissimo immaginare suo padre che legge il giornale in cucina, mentre beve il caffè e si chiede perché debbano essere così squilibrati già di prima mattina. Se lo chiede anche lei, se gli può essere di conforto.

Comunque sono solo le sette e non pensa di farcela ad arrivare a fine giornata, non così.

 

Quando mette piede a scuola Kol le ricorda che ha Harris alla prima ora e che il suo libro di chimica è sul tavolo, vicino alla brocca di succo di frutta.

Vorrebbe tanto chiedergli perché non le ha ricordato di prenderlo quando nota una Stiles che muove le mani come un’ossessa e un povero Scott totalmente in panico.

Si avvicina a loro e circonda con un braccio la vita di Stiles e arrossiscono entrambe.

Si piacciono, Dio solo sa quanto Dekra desideri baciarla e, in cuor suo, spera che per l’altra sia lo stesso.

La ragazza si gira e le dona un sorriso timido per poi darle un bacio sulla guancia.

“Cosa succede?” le bisbiglia all’orecchio, senza ottenere risposta.

“Cito testuali parole ‘ _ho lasciato a casa le orecchie’_ ” risponde lui per lei.

In quel momento, mentre Stiles non può sentire quello che ha da dirle, Dekra decide di imparare il linguaggio dei segni.

Ma non glielo dice, perché vuole sia una sorpresa, e si lascia mettere in punizione, non troppo di buon grado, quando torna a casa con una nota di quello _stronzo_ di Harris.

Almeno ora avrà tempo per restare a casa e portare avanti la sua piccola missione.

 

Dopo che Talia l’ha ripresa sulle sue responsabilità scolastiche Derka raggiunge Peter nel suo studio e l’uomo quasi si strozza con l’acqua che sta bevendo quando la nipote gli chiede di insegnarli il linguaggio dei segni.

Peter pensa che lui l’ha imparato per noi, quel linguaggio, ma sembra che sua nipote abbia qualcuno di importante per cui farlo.

 _È fantastico fare del bene_ , si trova a pensare  Peter, due mesi e mezzo dopo, mentre Dekra muove le mani in modo frenetico dicendogli ‘ _ti voglio bene’_ e ‘ _grazie, ti devo una pizza’_.

“È fantastico fare del bene soprattutto quando hai un tornaconto, eh Peter?” gli bisbiglia Laura all’orecchio, prima di seguire Dekra in cucina.

Prima o poi gliela farà pagare, oh se gliela farà pagare.

 

La prima volta che Dekra fa uso del linguaggio dei segni è un mercoledì, poco prima degli allenamenti di lacrosse.

Stiles è venuta a restituirle una maglietta e si mette a farneticare con i movimenti delle mani cercando di chiederle scusa per aver dimenticato, _di nuovo_ , le orecchie a casa.

“Non c’è problema” le risponde Dekra muovendo le mani come le è stato insegnato “ho imparato questo così quando dimenticherai le orecchie a casa potremo comunque _parlare_ ”

 Dekra non è sicura di aver detto tutto giusto ma Stiles la guarda con gli occhi spalancati e luminosi tanto che sembra sul punto di mettersi a piangere o ridere.

Ma non fa nessuna delle due cose, abbassa solamente la testa e si avvicina un poco di più all’altra prima di posarle un bacio sulle labbra e scostarsi.

E “no, non allontanarti” le gesticola Dekra prima di prenderle il volto tra le mani e baciarla ancora e ancora.

Mentre si stanno baciando Dekra pensa di dover ringraziare Peter con una pizza in più, ma lo farà dopo, ora è troppo impegnata a stringere Stiles contro di se e ad approfondire e prolungare il bacio finchè avrà aria nei polmoni.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

__

**Author's Note:**

> Allora, questa è il secondo momento che scrivo di fem!Sterek. L'ispirazione è venuta dopo una lungaaa chiacchierata con la mia Persona e un'ora di filosofia.  
> *Santo prof di filosofia*  
> è una cosa fluffosa senza pretese.  
> Mi scuso per gli errori che potrebbero esserci all'interno del testo.  
> Vado a studiare antropologia, v.v.b :')
> 
> R.


End file.
